Precious moments
by readingfairy
Summary: Aurora is a proud Hufflepuff and best friend to The Golden Trio, or correction The Golden Four. Talented singer, equal in brain to hermoine and a great duelist. And a great annoyance to Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Humming and skipping towards the door to the Room of Requirement as it had appeared by my request, swiftly entering the messy room I started my search. I was in the room where all the lost things of Hogwarts appeared and there was this beautifull grand wing piano that I was tuning for the past two days. It was the perfect piano to test my new song, my manager had been buggering me to finish it but I refused to finish it without this piano.

Finding the black piano I rolled up my sleeves, put my dark blond hair up in a bun and got my hands inside the beautiful instrument, never stopping humming a tune. I had to be carefully to watch the time, last time I forgot about it and nearly was caught by one of the prefects patrolling the halls. My head shot up as I sweared I heard something shift, I wasn't sure anyone knew about this room besides the members of the DA. I didn't think Harry or Hermoine, let alone Ron search for a room with lost things but I had been wrong before eventhough I hated to admit it.

"Ouch!" I looked at the finger I cut on the cords, I really had to stop working when my thoughts got me so far from my work. Being a Hufflepuff, a hard worker wasn't always such an advantage in situations like this. I pouted as blood oozed out of the wound and put it in my mouth while searching for a band aid in my bag on the ground.

"Who's there?! Come out!" I heard a voice call out, it was determined but there was a hint of fear in it. I curiously got up and rounded a huge pile of stuff, my finger still in my mouth, when I was met with the tip of a wand. "Don't fire!" I raised my hands up in defense. My gaze followed the wand up to his face.

"Malfoy?" I lowered my hands and looked at him dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing here?" I watched his face go from concerned to angry. "None of your bussiness stupid Hufflepuff! I should ask **you** the questions." He didn't lower his wand on me as he spit out the word Hufflepuff. Typical. I sighed and turned back towards my bag. "Hey I asked you a question, get up and turn around!" he barked at me, I finally found the band aid and showed it to him. "Found it! Don't be so moody Malfoy. You're not the only one allowed in this room. And to answer your unspoken question, I'm fixing this piano. Thought it would have a nice tune for my new song. I wonder what a Malfoy is doing here all by himself without his lackeys" I told him while nursing my finger. He huffed angrily and lowered his wand. "Keep your nose out of my business. Potter isn't around to protect you wench." I puffed out my chest and walked up to him prodding my finger into his chest. "I don't need Harry to protect myself Malfoy, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as I'm sure you know." I remembered how Hermoine and I punched him in the face at the same time in Third year.

I saw his eyes squint as I mentioned the incident. "I thought you The Golden Four never separated. Surviving on your own traitor?" I growled at the word and whipped out my wand. "Watch it Malfoy. If you keep separating yourself from your little friend like you're doing all year long you might get an _accident." _I raised my wand higher towards is face. Did I imagine it or did I just see a hint of surprise in his eyes? "Yes Malfoy I've been watching you all year. You acting weird doesn't mean anything good, so this is a warning. We're watching you." We both glared at each other and I couldn't help noticing how skinny he had gotten this year. Something wasn't right.

"I'm done waisting my time on you." With that he turned around and dissapeared between the clutter.

I cocked my head to the side, Malfoy never went out of his way to keep pestering me, no matter if the others were around or not. I made a mental note to mention this to Harry, if he wanted to listen at least. That stupid book kept him obsessed at all times. He really should order a new one from Flourish and Blotts.

Returning my attention towards the piano I finished tuning the last cords.

The huge room filled with her soft voice and the delicate piano tunes. I still wondered why she took the effort to watch me that closely while Potter, the stupid mudblood and Weasel didn't seem to bother then giving me suspicious glances now and then. I didn't know why I held back but Aurora was the least annoying one of The Golden Four. She was brilliant just like the mudblood but she didn't flaunt it like her and she was a great dueler as I experienced last year when they escaped when I was in the Inquisitor squad.

Why was I praising her? I had to get her out of here. As long as she was here I couldn't work on the cabinet and time was pressing. My hands going through my hair franaticly I thought about the consequences if I didn't finish this task.

I listened to the melody still going through the air, liking this new song. I remember how she had stormed through the Great hall waving a letter in her hands and screaming towards the mudblood how she got a contract. It was in our third year that she was discovered by some music label and got a contract to be a singer. I knew she sold a lot of albums when it got out and you could hear her a lot on the Wireless Wizarding Net, till the point it got annoying.

How she befriended the other Pothead was beyond him. Hufflepuffs didn't normally befriend Gryffindors. Why did he care again? Right, not. The little orphan was just a annoyance, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Please tell me she's leaving soon. Rolling up my sleeves and leaving my bag near the cabinet I strolled around in the room, looking for the big piano with a certain blond. It was nearing Christmas and my hope that she would leave during the break would be unnecessary, cause she always stayed refusing to return to the orphanage. If she just stopped appearing here my work would go a lot swifter.

I finnally I saw her playing furiously on the piano when there was huge crack and bang. I coughed at the dust swirling around and when I looked closer I saw that the legs of the piano had broken down and she was stuck beneath the weight.

"Bullocks! not good, not good." she groaned and started to panick. I walked over in big strides and bend down towards the ground. "You ok?" I said it before I knew it. Idiot. She looked up from her struggle and I saw tears had formed in her eyes.

"Do I look ok? Get it off Malfoy before it keeps crushing my bones!" I cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ freeing her from underneath the huge item. She whimpered at my touch and closed her eyes from the pain. I should bring her to Madam Pomfrey, it seemed she'd broken a few bones as every time I wanted to help her up she whimpered more.

Oh god, why did this have to happen with the ferret around? Correct, if he wasn't around I would have been stuck here for who knows how long. "This is going to hurt. Take a deep breath." I looked at the blond as he was nodding encouraging his hands around my shoulders and under my knees. I swung my arms around his neck and took a deep breath.

With each step Malfoy took the pain coarsed through my body until we finnally reached the hospital wing. "Oh dear what happened? Just lay her here Mister Malfoy, thank you." Madam Pomfrey ushered. I faintly heared them discuss what happened but I had stopped listening as I was trying to focus on my breathing instead of the pain. I got a potion from Madam Pomfrey and before my eyes closed heavily I saw Malfoy exiting through the door.

The next morning my bones had healed and after reassuring Hermoine, Harry and Ron that I was fine we headed towards the Great hall for breakfast. I watched Ron shovel in food with disgust, I didn't understand where he put all that food he consumed at every meal. I shook my head at him and continued my search for Malfoy, I still had to thank him for last night. I spotted the blond twirling a green apple in his hands, his eyes never leaving his hands. Come on, look up ferret! I sighed as he got up and exited without ever looking up. I waved at my fellow Hufflepuffs and ran after him. That guy sure was fast I thought while running up the stars until I spotted a mop of the familiar blond hair.

"Malfoy!" He didn't even flinch and kept walking. I growled and called after him again, still not making him stop. "DRACO!" Finnally getting a response he turned around, grabbed me by my tie and shoved me against the wall. "Don't you dare speak my name orphan." I flinched as he growled at me. "Jeez, didn't know you had such a temper in the morning. I just wanted to thank you for last night and.." He shoved me harder and pointed his wand between my green eyes. "Never talk to me like that again."

I stood dumbfounded as he walked away with long strides. Being civil seemed to be a hard thing with him. Who was I joking? Malfoy never was civil, especially with us four. I shrugged it off and decided to start my walk torwards ancient runes meeting Hermoine half the way. I shot quick glances towards Malfoy in class as he wasn't paying attention at all but was nervously tapping his quill. Something wasn't right and I didn't know why I hadn't told Harry yet but something was holding me back. It probably wasn't a huge thing as Harry always suspected the ferret for a lot of things which he never was responsible for.

Hermoine nudged me telling me to pay attention and I quickly scribbled down notes. It seemed that this year would be a quiet year in contrast towards the former years, Harry didn't have any Voldy memories nor did he have any other worries other then accusing Malfoy for being a death eather, which was prepostuous. Why would he get the dark mark at the age of only 16? Hermoine dested it that I called Voldemort, Voldy, but I thought it was just easier and shorter. A little humour was needed from time to time in my opinion.

"Who are you asking for the christmas party?" Hermoine asked Harry as I looked for a book on advanced DDA. I instantly tuned out the conversation but sniggered as she hit Harry over the head with a book when mentioning Romilda Vane. "huh?" I asked when I heard my name. "Who are you bringing to the Slug party Aurora?" Harry asked. "Oh no one. Proffesor Slughorn asked me to take care of the entertainment so I'll just be up the stage the whole night I guess. I don't mind." I smiled when Hermoine looked at me meaningfull. "I'll be fine. You have fun with Mclaggen." I giggled when she pouted at the mention of him.

I stopped my giggling as I felt a shadow forming over me. uh oh. I slowly turned around and met with the dark chest of Proffessor Snape. "Hi Professor. Lovely day for a book, isn't it?" I smiled weakly when I was met with the usual scowl. "Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting you in his office Miss Aurora. Immediately." I shot a quick glance towards the confused duo, shrugging my shoulders and quickly following the long strides of Professor Snape. I wondered if I was in any trouble. I had trouble keeping up with dark cloaked figure in front of me and stepped up my pace again, catching up to him as he called password to the entrance of Dumbledore 's office.

"Ah Miss Aurora, welcome. Thank you for bringing her Severus. Lemondrop?" Dumbledore offered me the sweet which I happily accepted. "Now I am certain you wonder why you are here, no worries you're not in trouble or anything." I watched as Snape cast protective charm around the room. What was going on? "As you are a very close friend to Harry and his fellow Gryffindors and one of our excellent students I want to ask for you assistence concerning Harry." He watched my puzzled look for a while before continuing his story. I listened with a serious face as he told me about Snape's reason behind spying for the Order and his suspection of Voldemort using Horcruxes and how he destroyed another one, a ring, but that he was dying and how Draco had the task of killing him and repairing a vanishing cabinet to get Death eathers into the castle and... pfff it was just too much to take in at once.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking and sorry if I'm being blunt but... what do I have to do with all of this? Don't get me wrong I want to help Harry, but you want me to keep this a secret from him. I'm a little lost." I heard Snape huff at my loss of words but remained looking out the window. "Ah yes I was just getting to that. You see Harry will have to go looking for the Horcruxes and I am absolutly positive Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will join him in his quest. But they need someone who can distract Voldemort and his followers from them so their search will go swifter and without meeting death eaters or snatchers. With you being a celebrity and your knack for plotting plans you are perfect. If we can just connect you with Harry so that you always know where he is you will have the oppurtunity to distract them, but now only with that but if we can spread this rumor Voldemort will be sure to see catching you as top priority because you're the easiest way towards Harry. Yes Miss Aurora I am asking you to risk your life in the interest of saving the Wizarding World. Harry is our best chance and I bet he will refuse your help if you tell him this, that's why it's in his best interest to keep this a secret."

The old man looked at me through his half moon glasses with expectation. "I also ask you to keep an eye on Draco this year. I feel for the boy, being pressured to be a Death eater so that he can protect his mother. Such a shame."

I took deep breaths. Was this really happening? I pinched my arms as I kept breathing heavily. Could I handle this? I was certain I wanted to help with anything to get our world out of the hands of Voldemort and protect Harry. I nervously looked at Snape who just nodded at me, as if he was encouraging me. I had helped Harry every year in the dangers we faced and I knew that if Hermoine and I wouldn't have been there things would have been a lot different. I knew Hermoine would make sure the guys were fine, they could do it with her by their sides. If I just gave them more time and more space for their quest things would go even better. Why was I even thinking about this?

"Ofcourse I'll do it Professor. Count on me." I stood by his desk, my hands leaning on it. "I'll give them as much time as they need." Dumbledore smiled at me and he informed me of how Professor Snape would train me to resist Veritaserum, just in case. And how I would learn the spell to connect me to Harry. I also suggested a work out schedule so I would be able to keep out of the hands of the death eaters.

It was a good thing I hadn't told Harry about Malfoy and the Room of requirement yet. It would be hard but I could do this, even if I had to distance myself from them it didn't matter as long as they were safe.

I felt bad for the blond Slytherin, I guess I would have done the same if I were in his position. Having a death eater for a father, being taught about Muggleborns as a bad thing. I could only imagine how scared he must feel with so much pressure on such a young age.

As it was time for Transfigurantion I checked my pocket for my wand and gasped, not finding it there. Where did I put it? Did I lost it in the Room of Requirment? I hurried towards the right floor, nervously walked infront of the wall five times and burst through the doors. "What the hell Mudblood?!" I winced at the word and sent a glare towards Draco who was just about to exit the room.

I was found when I was just a baby and no one knew if I was a child of magical parents or muggle ones. As it was a wizard who had found me, I was brought to a wizarding orphanage and word of my appearance was spread in both worlds. But none came. And as no one known in the Wizarding world had a slightest idea of whom I belonged to everyone assumed I was Muggleborn.

"Shut up Malfoy, no one asked your opinion on me." I snarled at him. "I might ask you what you're doing here all the time. Might report you strange behavior." Maybe provoking him will let him tell the truth, and offering protection would get him to our side. But I had a feeling his fear for Voldemort was much greater.

I watched him pale even more and he grabbed me by my arm when I tried to continue my search for my wand. "I'm not doing anything wrong with being here, you're around here almost as much as I am." It wasn't said with hatred or with a snarl, it was as if he was really trying to gather the energy to defend himself. His head hung and he didn't dare look at me. He looked so helpless but before I could register it fully he let go and left towards the stairs.

Strange. Did I feel pity for Malfoy? Can't be.


End file.
